


Safe With You

by genki_blonde



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hotch protects his team, M/M, Morgan is not helping, Possessive Behavior, Reid is too pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty boys and nearly empty hotel lobbies lead to fascinating meetings. Luckily, Hotch is there to protect Reid from unwanted attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> This more or less happened to me at work once...

It was not uncommon for Reid to attract attention wherever he went. After all, he was young and handsome, not to mention kind and smart. So while the BAU team had camped at a hotel during their latest case, it did not come as a surprise that the doctor had caught the eyes of two young men also staying at the hotel.

 

As per usual, the young genius reimained thoroughly oblivious to the situation.

 

Luckily this time the case had been easy enough and the team was ready to leave after only three days. Currently Hotch, Reid and Morgan were waiting for the rest of their friends and colleagues to arrive at the hotel lobby. Soon they would all be on the way home.

 

As the men waited, the main doors opened slowly and Reid's two young admirers  walked in to the lobby. In Hotch's opinion they smelled too strongly of alcohol and their intoxicated state was only proven by the fact that one of the men could not even walk without using his friend for support.

 

The two drunken men giggled occasionally and were about to walk into the lift when they suddenly noticed Reid.

 

"Hey there, pretty!"

 

The loud exclamation echoed in the nearly deserted lobby. The drunker man who had exclaimed this tried to separate himself from his companion. Most likely to appear more in control. Hotch scoffed.

  
  
"Come have breakfast with us." This was said with an actual leer directed at Reid. The sight made Hotch scowl.

 

Fortunately, the more clear headed one of the two had the decency to look slightly embarrassed for his friend. "Come on, Jim. Let's get you fed and then to bed." He gave Jim's hand a quick tug and tried to drag him towards the lifts. Unfortunately, Jim would not budge.

 

The drunken man was too busy going through his pockets and still rambling at Reid. "Come oooon, pretty. You aren't needed here. Come with us. Come now. Pretty please?" Suddenly Jim's hand shot out from his pant pocket. "Look," he yelled, "I have a condom!"

 

And indeed he did.

 

Jim was holding up a tiny foil packet which could only be holding a condom.

 

Reid blushed and looked down at his toes. The movement caused his hair to cover his reddened cheeks. He mumbled something incomprehensible while Morgan was obviously fighting a losing battle with hysterical laughter.

 

Hotch... He growled.

 

That made Jim's friend realize how deep trouble they were in. He finally managed to drag his foolishly grinning friend to the safety of the lifts.

 

Reid raised his hazel eyes to meet Hotch's. There was embarrassment and something slightly timid in that look. Hotch huffed and straightened his already impeccably straight posture. "That should teach them. I would never let such punks touch you, Reid. Especially with only one condom between them. You deserve better." Hotch gave Reid his best smile.

 

This time Reid flushed a magnificient scarlett color and Morgan finally let the laughter win. The grin never left Hotch's face.

 

And when Blake, JJ and Rossi at last made it to the lobby, they found a laughing Morgan sharing manly back slaps with their resident genius while Hotch looked on with amusement.

 

The End


End file.
